


Just Rewards

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's present selections go over even better than she'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written for the ever lovely inell as part of my 10th anniversary on livejournal celebrations! She gave the prompt “cologne and leather gloves”.

Hermione nervously watched as Kingsley unwrapped the first of his Christmas presents. She'd spent months making sure they were perfect.

She knew it was silly to get so fixated, but their relationship was still so new and she wanted everything to be just right.

"You remembered," Kingsley said, pulling out the cologne.

"Of course. The cologne you wore on our first date".

The next present was a pair of monogrammed leather gloves to replace the ones lost on their sixth date.

Kingsley's first present for Hermione was a necklace, the second silk sheets, and the third made her toes curl.  



End file.
